


Bad bye

by nilile



Series: bad bye [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilile/pseuds/nilile
Summary: 剧场版设定
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: bad bye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957486
Kudos: 3





	Bad bye

不用仔细回忆我也能肯定，高杉很少亲口说出道别的话。随便想一下就能得出这个结论，以我同他相识的年岁作证完全可以很确切地说，这个人一定不喜欢告别。

大部分时间里他偏好一言不发说走就走，小部分时间里以“滚”这种不够友好的祈使句做为一个会面的结尾致辞。这也算是我们之间已经习惯的沟通模式，没什么好继续说明的。

在某个已经废弃许久的便利商店门口再次遇到他的时候我觉得气氛差得只缺一场天降红雨，讲道理他可能是我“不想见”和“觉得肯定见不到”列表的双料冠军，这两种情绪的成因太复杂，连我自己都不想知道。

想装成路人逃走都不行，他站在我面前，抬眼朝我看过来：“银时。”

我明明都已经把自己裹得快长痱子连老妈都不认得了，他到底是怎么一眼认出我的？

“为什么你会在这里？”

我已经尽量用最冷漠的声音讲话了，高杉仍旧以毫无波澜的情绪来面对我明显的敌意，这个他也向来擅长：

“你把自己包成这个样子是终于承认自己没用得无颜面对世界了吗？”

“不，只是想走到街上不要被你这样烦人的家伙认出来。”

“通常你说谎的时候答得特别快。”

我感受到了一些我又说不过他的趋势，干脆转身去撬起了店门。高杉抱着手臂在旁边饶有兴趣地作壁上观，竟然堂而皇之地罔顾同窗又同床的坚实感情基础，连吵死人的报警器电线都不肯高抬贵手帮我砍一砍，只在我往购物袋里塞杯面的时候说了一句“你不看看保质期吗”。

“富人懂个屁，我们穷人赞美防腐剂。”

高杉的表情告诉我他觉得有道理，他转身拿了几罐啤酒扔进我的袋子，然后对我震惊的目光解释道：换换口味。

神啊，这个人唯一的优点就是要命的长情了，他怎么能说这句话？！我居然还真的因此有些生气，白诅一定破坏了脑细胞。

这种死城自然是不会有警察来逮捕我和我的共犯高杉先生的，拎着装满食物的巨大购物袋走在便利店门口路上的我和高杉像小学生或者年轻小夫妻，袋子里啤酒罐子互相碰撞，和高杉的木屐一样的节奏，听起来有些催眠。

太奇妙了，这个让我必须时刻警惕的家伙居然也能让我放松得想不管不顾一觉睡过去。但话又说回来，是从什么时候开始我必须警惕他的呢？

为了生存我已经自学成才，高杉对我能够驾驶四个轮子的玩意感到惊奇，但我好歹一路安全载着他开回我的“家”。普普通通一个临时据点，荒无人烟却暂时还没断电，我费了好大劲才找到的。

即使不愿意，为了吃点东西我还是得拆开头上的绑带，高杉丝毫不掩饰他探究的眼神，我不知道他对这个现状看懂了多少，我希望他什么都别看懂。

其实自从与他分道扬镳以后我做梦都没想过有一天和这个人面对面吃两碗杯面，这像一个不好笑的笑话，也像我们还在一起打仗的往昔。高杉拉开拉环尝试了啤酒，从表情来看他并不喜欢。

他把便宜的麦芽味道咽下去，总算抛出了问题：“你为什么在这里？”

他才没立场问我这个问题，我马上接话：“我才要问，你为什么在这里？”

毕竟我现在难以控制自己，因此给自己定的活动范围已经离其他人够远了。今天我们洗劫的那个便利店所在的村子早已经没有任何活人，高杉会出现在那里简直就像我思虑过度产生的幻觉。想到这里我伸手握了他手腕一下又飞快缩回来，还好他是真的。

他低下头看看我的手，难得地没有发出什么烦人的嘲讽，他平静地回答：“路过。”

“你还有闲心路过这种地方？你那一船的手下呢？”

说出口我就后悔了，高杉的动作明显僵了一下：“鬼兵队解散了。”

“……抱歉。”

“你想多了，没死几个。是我解散的。”

我的不安反而扩大了，要这家伙解散鬼兵队，除非——

“真没出息，银时。”他抬头看看这个堆满灰尘的老旧公寓，墙上甚至还有原主人的全家福，陌生的面孔，遥远的昨日，他叹气，“你准备一直躲在这里吗？”

“……别看我这样，我也是想好了退路的。”

当然，时间机器这种东西，他肯定没兴趣知道，他果然挑挑眉毛就不再关心后续话题了。我松了口气，他要是知道我计划的最后是什么，可能会气得现在就要跟我打个你死我活。

高杉托着下巴：“我在想，好不容易遇到你，说不定该趁这个机会把你那个碍事的脑袋砍了。”

“是吗，太失望了，我三秒前还觉得今天的你简直友好得出奇。”

“但是不知道为什么，看到你这个让人恼火的样子，连砍都不想砍了。”

“多好，下次再找机会吧，下次给你折扣，第二刀半价。”

他心情很好似的，笑着摇摇头：“没有下次了。”

我反驳他：“每次我们都觉得没有下次，但是每次都有。”

他仍旧笑，那笑意甚至盈满他的眼睛，他好像真的心情不错，这实在令人费解。

然后是沉默、扔掉过期发臭的午餐肉罐头、沉默、用啤酒碰杯、谈论天气、谈论杯面的口感、然后沉默、继续沉默。

即使无话可说我们也不会尴尬，这挺好的。

他的豚骨汤面只吃了一半，还是该死的富家子弟的老样子，这也挺好的。

外面天色渐暗，他甚至连遮雨的斗笠都带着了，我想他没准备留下，这简直再好不过。

“不管你信不信，银时。”高杉转着装满廉价啤酒的玻璃杯，表情有点严肃，“我不想遇到你，也从没想过会在这里遇到你。”

“不管你信不信，高杉。”我学他的方式回答，“真巧，我也是。”

他看向我，终于带了一点点愤怒的苗头，大概是想从我的眼神里看出我是不是认真的。我他妈当然是认真的，我从来没有这么认真过，但是只有这个人，我绝对不能让他看出来。因此我移开了视线。

大概三秒过后他放松了下来，不知道是看穿了我的心思还是接受了我伪装出的现实，我希望是后者。

就在这时候他说：“我要走了。”

我在难过得想死和庆幸得想哭这两种情绪里打转，生怕他改了主意，赶紧回答：“我送你。”

他仰头喝掉最后一口啤酒，站了起来，还不忘撇嘴嫌弃一句：真难喝，难喝得想吐。

白诅入侵我脑细胞已经铁证如山：我又开始真情实感地希望他换换口味了。

我把他送到门口，基本的待客礼仪算是完毕，我发自内心地说：“以后应该见不到了吧。”

“我想也是。”

他转过来看我，我没来得及避开那个目光。然后他笑了，说不定已经完全洞悉了我内心所想。

他一直都能做到的，那这次大概也是。

“那么，再见了，银时。”

大概如同他所说的那样，他根本不想见我，他走出去，并且没有再回头了。

太好了。

我希望他走得越远越好，离我越远越好，我知道这是我的一厢情愿，但我宁愿他在我不知道的地方孤独地悲哀地痛苦地苟延残喘地活着，好过他在我触手可及的身旁因为我而以无法挽回的速度死去。

我是病原体，是死神，是世界末日，是会夺走他最后一次心跳的怪物，我不是他的坂田银时。

是的，他几乎从未和我说过再见，所以我知道，这一刻他是认真地在与我作最后的道别。我想起他曾经不止一次地用各种各样的说辞和我表达同一个意思，他总是让我活下去，活下去吃明天早饭的荷包蛋也好，活下去等到哪一天被他斩首也好，他总是希望我活下去的。

而我…我没有资格说出那样的话。

我后知后觉地开始想，不知道他病到了哪个阶段，但幸好他的头发还没有开始变白，不然在他面前哭出来也太丢脸了。

我分不清这到底是我经历过的最差还是最好的一场道别。总之在那之后，高杉所不知道的我无数次无数次“想见”与“不想见”的天人交战中，时间再也没有像这一天一样停下来让我们遇见对方，或者说不定它已经把我们甩在身后。我猜高杉大约被留在了二十六七岁，而我永远静止在等待另一个自己的途中。如同我当时所预料的那样，那是我们最后一次见面。一直到这个虚假的时空被全部抹去、这错误的世界线被彻底改写的那一刻，直到我不复存在的那一瞬间，在这样漫长的、黑暗的、度日如年的五年里，我忘记了很多事情，但我知道我再也没有见过他。


End file.
